greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Wishin' and Hopin'
is the fourteenth episode of the third season and the 50th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The attendings are still fighting for the Chief's nomination from the board, while Ellis Grey has awoken lucid. George and Callie have an announcement, while Izzie worries about the newly opened Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic, while a cancer patient poses a hazard for all hospital staff. Full Summary As Meredith's voice over talks about hope, Cristina sits in her bed holding the engagement ring Burke gave to her. Callie and George are standing on the elevator. They take each other's hand and step off. Bailey and Izzie stand in front of their newly opened Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic. It opens for business today. A staff member at Roseridge tells Meredith that her mother is lucid and asking for her. They only know it won't last long. Ellis remembers everything but the last 5 years and the fact that she has Alzheimer's. They think Meredith should tell her. Ellis has been asking for her. Burke and Derek both attempt to impress the Chief with medical rarities while Mark and Addison look on. Addison will let Burke and Derek kill each other and then she can swoop in. Mark points out she's underestimating him again. She just doesn't think about him at all. Mark then interrupts the conversation to tell Richard he's going to the Clinic to show Bailey his support. Richard joins him. Ellis is panicking. The last thing she remembers is the terrible fight she had with Meredith before she left for Europe. She apologizes for the things she said. She suspects she had a nervous breakdown, which is why she's here. She tells Meredith it's fine if she doesn't want to go to medical school. She just wants to go home now. Meredith says she went to medical school. She breaks the news to Ellis, who breaks down. Suddenly, she collapses. Burke meets Meredith and Ellis in the ambulance bay. Ellis tells him she had chest pains and a high heart rate, which have resolved by now. As she's taken inside, Meredith informs Burke she's completely lucid. Ellis recognizes the hospital. Meredith says she's doing her residency here. Ellis asks about Richard. She's surprised to hear he's the Chief. Bailey welcomes Izzie, Alex, and Cristina to the Clinic, where they will be working today. Olivia will familiarize them with the protocol for the flu vaccine. Alex is looking around, but Izzie tells him not to touch the expensive supplies. Cristina wants in on Burke's bloodless pulmonary valve translocation tomorrow. Alex says he is scrubbing in. Izzie asks Bailey where the patients are. Bailey tells her to watch the door since they'll be coming in any moment. However, Mark and Richard enter first. Richard was expecting more patients. Next are George and Callie, back after a vacation. O'Malley then announces they got married in Vegas. Everyone is shocked. Alex says it's now Callie O'Malley. Izzie is talking to George. She thinks it's awfully fast and wonders if George is even happy. Callie says they are happy. She shows Izzie the ring, who only makes a snide remark on how tiny the diamonds are. Bailey breaks up the conversation by sending her interns away. She needs Izzie and Alex to find patients. She then tells Callie not to let them spoil the bliss. Callie doesn't like being out of the Vegas bubble. George assures her it'll be okay. George walks with Richard in the ER and brings up they are married men. Richard says Adele wants a divorce. They arrive at the patient's bed. Richard tells George he removed a tumor from Marina's colon months ago, but it looks like it's back now. Vincent, her boyfriend, fears it's food poisoning. Richard says it might be due to the radiation. Vincent didn't know about the cancer. Richard tells George which tests to order and then leaves the room as he sees Ellis. Ellis recognizes him and tells him about her arrhythmias. She brings up his position, to which he replies he's stepping down. She can only assume that was Adele's idea. As Ellis is taken away, Meredith tells Richard that Ellis is lucid. Richard tells Meredith she doesn't need to work today so she can be with her mother. This time is a gift. Burke tells Cristina about Ellis' SVT and the fact that she's lucid. It won't last. Meredith seems fine, but Ellis will need the best care. Cristina is the best. Burke then comments she's not wearing the ring. Cristina reminds him it's under advisement. She thinks he's using the bloodless surgery tomorrow to pressure her into giving him an answer. Burke says it's about giving the other interns a chance. Izzie and Alex sit down next to a waiting patient in the ER. They talk about the clinic, where there's no waiting time. They stress the clinic is free. They then pretend a coughing woman must have TB, which is very contagious. Cristina is doing an echo on Ellis' heart. Ellis can tell she's friends with Meredith, because Cristina is afraid to look at her, probably because she fears she could slip if Ellis were to ask her something personal about Meredith. However, Ellis figures Cristina doesn't do things accidentally. She asks if Meredith has chosen a specialty, which says a lot about the surgeon. Cristina asks what cardiothoracics would say about her. Ellis says they are the know-it-alls, the most ambitious. Ellis heard she's part of an Alzheimer's trial. She wants to talk to the doctor running it. Cristina finds Meredith outside the ER. Meredith says she's avoiding the gift. Cristina says Ellis wants to meet Derek, the neurosurgeon. She loves Ellis. Izzie comes out of the ER with the patient she and Alex talked to earlier. She heard about Ellis. Izzie and Cristina think Meredith should talk to her. Meredith is afraid that Ellis will be disappointed in her. The patient wants to get to the clinic. Izzie admits she's stealing patients because she'll go crazy if she spent the entire fortune on a clinic for nothing. Now that she mentions crazy, she brings up George. She moves on with the patient, leaving Cristina to tell Meredith that George got married. Meredith finds George and brings up the marriage. She asks if it was good impulsive or Meredith impulsive. He says it was a good thing. She congratulates him. Ellis then appears behind Meredith and repeats a phrase about hovering she used to tell Meredith. She asks if Meredith's coming to talk to her any time soon. Alex wheels another patient to the clinic. As he passes by, Addison stares at him passionately from the nurses station. Her staring catches Callie's eye. Callie teases her about it. Addison says she won't sleep with the help. Callie then says she married the help. Addison wonders why so fast and congratulates her. Callie shows Addison the ring. She knows it's small, but George insisted on paying himself. Addison says it's beautiful. Ellis asks Meredith to talk about her life. She wants to know her daughter. Meredith says she has a boyfriend who's also a doctor, so he understands the demands of her career. Ellis asks about a specialty. Meredith says she's waiting to be inspired. She feels happy. She thinks having love is important. Ellis gets angry and asks what happened to the passionate, force-of-nature Meredith she used to know. She'd think her disease would be inspiration enough. Anyone can fall in love and be blindly happy, but not everyone can pick up a scalpel and save a life. She raised Meredith to be an extraordinary human being, and now she wakes up to find she's no more than ordinary. George asks Vincent how long he and Marina have been dating. Vincent says just a few months. They live in the same building and met in the laundry room. Once they started dating, things went really fast. Now he's not so sure since he didn't know about the cancer. These forms made him realize there's so much he doesn't know about her, like her middle name. George informs him Marina's middle name is Rose. Meredith coaches Derek as they're on their way to Ellis. She warns him about Ellis' ways. Derek enters the room and greets Ellis. Olivia asks a sweaty and shaky George if he's okay. She thinks he's regretting his marriage. He says he's fine and asks her to take Marina's blood work to the lab. He thinks he needs to sit down. As Olivia walks off, Callie comes up and asks the same question. George asks what her middle name is. Callie thinks he let his judgy friends get to him. George says he can't breathe. Callie says he could breathe just fine last week without knowing her middle name. She walks off. Ellis asks Derek about a functional MRI now that she's lucid, but he says it wouldn't show anything new. No test will help them understand what's going on. She doesn't know how he can work with people with this disease all day. Derek says he's not an Alzheimer's specialist, he just took a special interest because of Meredith. Ellis then deducts he's what happened to Meredith. No wonder she's so unfocused. She's seen men like Derek before. They are threatened by women who are their equal and just want to be admired, not caring about damaging others along the way. She tells him to get out. George enters the clinic. He wants to lie down. Izzie protests, but agrees when he lists his symptoms. Bailey sends Alex to the OR to replace George. Soon after, Olivia comes in with the same symptoms. Alex enters the OR and tells Richard he's replacing a sick George. He thinks George feels sick because of his marriage. Richard asks for a scalpel and makes the first cut. Izzie is complaining to Bailey. This was supposed to be meaningful. Bailey says it will be. A man comes in with his teenage daughter. Kelley finds she has a need for tampons and he was hoping they could explain how to use them. Olivia tells George he should look happy now that he's married, which he does not. He says he's sick. When a lab tech comes in sick, Bailey tells George that he should go home since it's clearly contagious. The lab tech says she's nauseous. Olivia identifies her as the one she gave Marina's blood to. George realizes Marina's blood is toxic. Olivia says a lot of people feel that way about Callie. He wonders if Richard has started operating and asks for the phone extension to OR 1. The phone rings in the OR, where everybody is lying unconscious on the floor. The staff has been evacuated out of the OR. Derek tells a nurse that nobody goes into that OR before they find out what's going on. He checks with Addison, who tells him Richard's BP is stabilizing. Meredith comes up. She heard what's going on and she wants to help. Derek tells her to talk to Bailey then. Mark and Burke have news. They found an herbal supplement in Marina's purse. The lab thinks that combined with the chemo, it formed a new toxin that caused all this. Callie rushes by to George's gurney. He tells her the patient was toxic, not their marriage. Addison tells the attendings that all the staff is being treated. She wonders what they're going to do about Marina, who's still intubated and sedated on the table. Cristina tells Ellis they found she has multiple runs of tachycardia every hour, so Burke wants to do radioablation. Ellis wonders why surgery if medication can keep it under control. She then realizes it's because Alzheimer's patients aren't known for being complicit with their meds. According to Meredith, she's particularly difficult. Ellis ponders not treating it at all. Cristina says they also found coronary artery disease, which, combined with the arrhythmias, would kill her. She asks Cristina what she would do if the thing that defines her was taken away. Cristina doesn't respond. Ellis decides she doesn't want the surgery. Cristina says that decision is actually Meredith's to make. The attendings decide to use ortho suits to enter the toxic OR. They leave to suit up. Izzie rushes through all women's hygiene products with Kelley, who doesn't respond. Izzie understands she's mortified that her father dragged her in here. Kelley understands it. Bailey comes in to check. Izzie wants to go to the OR gallery to learn something. Bailey clears her to go. Bailey asks Kelley's father to go fill out forms at the desk so they can go. Before he leaves the room, he explains he's been in the woods with Kelley since her mother died. As soon as he's gone, Kelley asks Bailey if she could be pregnant if she had sex last week, before the period thing started. It would suck if she was pregnant because the guy's ignoring her now. Bailey is shocked. Meredith is with Ellis, who's frustrated that she doesn't get to make her own decision. Meredith points out it's not fun to make decisions for her mother. But she does it, because Ellis has managed to alienate everybody else in her life. So Meredith has to step up and do it. Meredith then tells her that Ellis is the reason she's so unfocused and ordinary. Ellis happened to her. Ellis wants to refuse the surgery, but Meredith says no, because killing her mother is not another thing that's going to happen to her. The attendings are in the scrub room. Derek and Burke are still suiting up, but the batteries haven't been charging for too long, so they only have 30 minutes. Addison notices Marina is starting to wake up and fighting the intubation, and since the suits aren't ready yet, she goes in holding her breath. With Mark urging her to get out, Addison gives her another dose of anesthetic based on estimated weight. She makes her way back to the door, knocking over a tray on her way out, and collapses into Mark's arms. Ellis is experiencing another surge of SVT. Cristina performs carotid massage to reboot the heart and stop the SVT, which works. Ellis tells Cristina she's good. She'll make an extraordinary surgeon. Cristina then asks Ellis if she can have both a great career and a personal life. Ellis agrees it's none of her business. Ellis admits she didn't try hard enough to have both. Cristina thanks her. Meredith finds Richard in the gallery. He's feeling better. He's watching Derek and Burke perform the bowel resection. You think the world stops when you do, but it just keeps on going. The next generation comes and you fear you'll be forgotten. Ellis stopped for five years and Meredith became someone. Meredith says not according to her mother. Richard says in a perfect world, Ellis would be able to tell her she's proud of her, but the world isn't perfect and neither is Ellis. Meredith thinks Ellis would like to see him. Richard says she only wants to hear from him that he regrets having stayed with Adele. He can't tell her that, because it's not true. Burke and Derek find that the bowels have swollen too much to fit back into the abdominal cavity. Mark informs them they have eight minutes left. Richard starts giving them instructions. Bailey returns to Kelley and her father and tells them the pregnancy test and STD tests are negative. Kelley is upset that Bailey told her father. Her father reminds her to be polite. Bailey says polite doesn't seem to be getting them anywhere. She's sorry that Kelley lost her mother, but if she keeps going the way she's going, she will get an STD or pregnant or cervical cancer. She's not being smart and she is too young for people to expect her to be the level of smart required to have sex, which is why she shouldn't be having it. Kelley thought the boy liked her. Bailey comforts her, as does her father. Callie finds George in the clinic. She just wanted to know he's going to live. She's upset because he confused being poisoned with being married to her. He says it felt like an anxiety attack. Callie says they were fine in their Vegas bubble, but as soon as he gets around his friends, he is wracked with toxic gas-level uncertainty. And her middle name is Iphegenia. Alex gets comfortable on his bed next to Addison's. He calls her brave for what she did, though she was also thinking about stupid. She goes to stare at him a bit, but then realizes he's noticing. She gets up and leaves with her oxygen tank. Cristina and Izzie sit down in the gallery with Meredith, who informs them the Chief figured out the anesthesiologist didn't have time to place an NG tube, so now Derek and Burke have to place one, decompress and pack Marina's intestines, and close. And they're about to run out of air, having worked for 32 minutes. Richard is still giving instructions. The interns discuss George's marriage. Izzie thinks you don't marry your rebound girl. Burke is out of air, so Derek tells him he'll finish on his own. Burke refuses to go but collapses. Derek goes to check on him and drops to the floor as well. As Derek and Burke are transported away on gurneys, Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie are getting gowned and gloved. Richard informs them they have to pack and wrap Marina's abdomen so she can be transported. They'll work in shifts of 20 seconds. Mark refuses to go in since he's the only remaining healthy attending, especially since they are still unaware of the long-term effects of the neurotoxin. Cristina is up first, then. She goes in, wets the lap pads, and fills the cavity. Izzie has to wrap it, making sure the plastic is tight. She goes in, but the plastic twists, so she has to run out before she can complete her task. Meredith goes in after her to finish. The packs inflate, which is a sign that it's worked. Vincent and George are standing outside Marina's room. She's on a type of dialysis that will remove the toxin from her blood. He can go in in a few hours. Marina wakes up. Vincent speaks to her through the intercom. She was hoping he wouldn't have to find out about any of this, as she had hoped all the bad stuff in her life was over as soon as she met him. He tells her it is. Richard calls of the attendings' work heroic, and then leaves with Mark to check on the patient. Addison says that's typical for Mark. In the clinic, Izzie apologizes to Bailey for leaving. She got to do damage control on the toxic woman. Bailey updates her that there was no patient besides Kelley, but she was worth all the 8 million dollars. She asks Izzie to lock up for her. Richard appears in Ellis' room. Ellis asks if she at least knows who Meredith is. Richard tells her she knows Meredith is someone important who loves her. Ellis asks Richard to look out for her. She has a lot to learn and she can't teach her. Ellis wishes she could go back. She'd do it all differently. She'd fight harder for Richard. Richard sits down next to her. He tells her they would have had a wonderful life. They would have completed their fellowships here, she would have become Chief, and he wouldn't have mentioned it because they would have kids at home. Kids needs families. They would have bought that one house, and Ellis would have been happy like Meredith is now. That would have changed everything. Once the kids grew, they'd have each other and pretend they'd miss them, but they would actually run around the house naked and eat chocolate for breakfast. They could grow old together. Maybe Ellis would be fine. Life would be perfectly ordinary. They hold hands. Ellis says her life is unfinished. Richard tells her not to think that and close her eyes and think of the family and the house they would have. She loves the thought of having him to come home to. He holds her tight. The interns have taken a long shower. Callie comes in. Izzie asks her what her plans are now, fearing she might move in. Callie goes to leave, but George stops her and calls Izzie out for her behavior. Callie is the most important person in his life right now, so they can drive her off, but he'll leave with her. Callie Iphegenia Torres is his wife. Izzie wants to laugh at her middle name, but George tells her not to. A naked Mark and Addison are kissing in her hotel room. He thought she didn't think about him. She tells him she's actively not thinking about him right now. Cristina walks up to Burke in the kitchen. She puts the ring on the counter and tells him she doesn't do rings. He can't expect her to change. However, she is saying yes. He still won't let her scrub in tomorrow. She's fine with that, as long as she doesn't have to wear the ring. He agrees to that. He then cheers and hugs her. Meredith enters Ellis' room. Richard wants to say something, but she needs to say something first. The reason she wants Ellis to have the surgery is because Meredith has this hope that in a few years, they're gonna find a cure for Alzheimer's. That means Ellis and Meredith will have another chance to get to know each other, to see that Meredith is not even remotely ordinary. She wishes Ellis would have the surgery, but Meredith will abide by Ellis' choice. Ellis then tells Meredith she reminds her of her daughter. Richard informs her it happened about an hour ago. Meredith sighs and leaves. Cast 314MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 314CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 314IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 314AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 314GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 314MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 314RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 314AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery 314CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 314MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 314PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 314DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 314NurseOlivia.png|Nurse Olivia Harper 314EllisGrey.png|Ellis Grey 314Vincent.png|Vincent 314Mr.Hanson.png|Mr. Hanson 314KellyHanson.png|Kelly Hanson 314Mrs.Henry.png|Mrs. Henry 314NurseKate.png|Nurse Kate 314LabTech.png|Lab Tech 314Marina.png|Marina Wagner 314HurtsWhenHePees.png|Hurts When He Pees 314CoughingLady.png|Coughing Lady Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper *Kate Burton as Ellis Grey Co-Starring *Matt McTighe as Vincent *Ronobir Lahiri as Mr. Hanson *Jasmine Di Angelo as Kelley Hanson *Joyce Guy as Mrs. Henry *Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate *Maile Flanagan as Lab Tech *Amanda Collins as Marina *Tony Adelman as Hurts When He Pees *David J. Lee as Sprained Ankle *Liz Montgomery as Coughing Lady Medical Notes Ellis Grey *'Diagnosis:' **Alzheimer's disease **Arrhythmias **Coronary artery disease *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Residential care **Carotid massage Ellis woke up completely lucid. She was unaware she had Alzheimer's until Meredith told her about it. Her heart started to race and so she was taken to the ER. While Cristina performed some tests, Ellis asked for a consult from the doctor who put her in the trial, so Derek stopped by. Her heart monitor revealed multiple runs of tachycardia per hour, so Burke recommended radioablation. The condition would normally be treated with oral medication, but because she had a history of not being compliant with meds, she needed surgery instead. She tried to decline the surgery, but only Meredith had the right to make that decision. When she went into SVT, Cristina used carotid massage to bring her out of it. Burke's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Bloodless pulmonary valve translocation Burke brought a patient in from Denver for a bloodless pulmonary valve translocation. Marina Rose Wagner *'Diagnosis:' **Colon cancer **Neurotoxin *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Bowel resection **Continuous renal replacement therapy Marina had had a tumor removed from her colon eight months prior. They thought she had beat it, but she was back in the ER. Richard sent her for tests. They took Marina into surgery, but George quickly noticed that all the people who had been exposed to Marina's blood were experiencing the same symptoms. They had started to operate on her, but they all collapsed. They borrowed suits from orthopedics to finish the surgery, but when she started to wake up while they got ready to go in with suits on, Addison entered the OR to give her more anesthesia. Derek and Burke then operated with the suits, but they were unable to finish closing because their oxygen ran out. Cristina, Meredith, and Izzie went in in shifts to pack her abdomen and do a temporary closure. She then had a special kind of dialysis to remove the toxin from her blood. They believed the herbal supplement she was taking combined with her chemo drugs to create the neurotoxin. Hurts When He Pees *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (surgical intern) **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' A man came into the ER because it hurt when he peed. Alex and Izzie recruited him to be a patient of the clinic. George O'Malley *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Oxygen George was the first person to be sidelined by the toxins in Marina's blood. He had done the blood draw. Olivia Harper *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Olivia, who transported Marina's blood to the lab, was the second person sidelined by the symptoms it caused. Kelley Hanson *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Kelley's dad brought her to the clinic so that the doctors could teach her to use tampons and pads. She then confessed to Bailey that she'd had sex and wasn't sure if she could be pregnant because it happened before she got her first period. Bailey ran an STD panel on her as well as a pregnancy test. Thankfully, they all came back negative. Lab Tech *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' The lab tech who took Marina's blood sample also fell victim to the toxins in her blood. Richard Webber *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Oxygen Richard was given oxygen after passing out in the OR after being exposed to Marina's blood. Alex Karev *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Alex passed out in the OR after being exposed to Marina's blood. Addison Forbes Montgomery *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Oxygen Because she went into the OR to administer more anesthesia to Marina, Addison was then treated with oxygen. Derek Shepherd *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Oxygen Derek was treated with oxygen after passing out in the OR while operating on Marina. Preston Burke *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Oxygen Burke was treated with oxygen after passing out in the OR while operating on Marina. Music "Runaway" - Sybarite (Feat. Psapp) "Elevator Music" - Beck "Barracuda" - Miho Hatori "Canal Song" - Iain Archer "Believer" - Susanna & the Magical Orchestra "Fireworks" - The Whitest Boy Alive Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Wishin' and Hopin', originally sung by Dionne Warwick. *This episode scored 24.18 viewers. *The toxic patient's storyline is based on a real story, which can be read here. *The season 3 DVD set includes an audio commentary on this episode by Kate Burton and Ellen Pompeo. *Flashbacks from this episode are used in the eleventh season. *This is the first episode in which Cristina explicitly stated her intention to become a cardiothoracic surgeon, which she would do multiple times in later episodes. Gallery Episode Stills 3x14-1.jpg 3x14-2.jpg 3x14-3.jpg 3x14-4.jpg 3x14-5.jpg 3x14-6.jpg 3x14-7.jpg 3x14-8.jpg 3x14-9.jpg 3x14-10.jpg 3x14-11.jpg 3x14-12.jpg 3x14-13.jpg 3x14-14.jpg 3x14-15.jpg 3x14-16.jpg 3x14-17.jpg 3x14-18.jpg 3x14-19.jpg 3x14-20.jpg 3x14-21.jpg 3x14-22.jpg Quotes :Izzie: (when she sees Callie's ring) Oh, that's so great. Tiny diamonds are great because you know no one will ever try to steal it. ---- :Ellis: What happened to you? :Meredith: What do you mean? :Ellis: You're happy? You're happy now? The Meredith I knew was a force of nature. Passionate, focused, a fighter. What happened to you? You've gone soft! Stammering about a boyfriend and saying that you're waiting to be inspired. You're waiting for inspiration? Are you kidding me?! I have a disease for which there is no cure, I think that would be inspiration enough! Listen to me, Meredith. Anyone can fall in love and be blindly happy! But not everyone can pick up a scalpel and save a life. I raised you to be an extraordinary human being, so imagine my disappointment when I wake up after five years and discover that you're no more than ordinary! What happened to you?! ---- :Meredith: I'm not sure refusing treatment is what you wanna do. :Ellis: Apparently, what I want doesn't matter. It isn't even legally binding. So it's really about what you want, Meredith. You're in charge. :Meredith: You think that I like making these decisions for you? You think it's fun to get calls from the nursing home asking whether I was planning on giving the nurse, who changes you every morning, a Christmas tip? But I do it. Because you have managed to alienate everybody else in your life and I am the only one, so I have to step up and do it. You wanna know why I'm so unfocused? So ordinary? You wanna know what happened to me? You! You happened to me! :Ellis: Then let me refuse the heart surgery. :Meredith: No! :Ellis: Why not?! :Meredith: Because killing my mother is not gonna be another thing that happens to me. See Also de:Toxisch fr:L'empoisonneuse Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S3 Episodes